


The Secretary's Bouquet

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''What's wrong?'' Agni asks.Sebastian shakes his head.''I'll taste like my cigarette.''''Do I look like I'm worried about that?''





	The Secretary's Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thotseb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thotseb).



The flower shop was a small establishment with the sills filled with beautiful bouquets and shelves dashed with a light color of green. It gave it more life, hanging plants, flowers collected together and different types of plants separated by a single wall with a small greenhouse accompanying it. 

He'd taken over the place when he was younger, aiding with the business until the owners were too old and too tired to deal with it any longer. He went from delivery boy to the owner and painted the walls with a fresh coat and put gold decorations around. He made it sunny, and bright, installing larger windows so more of the flowers could be seen and the bouquets could grab attention as people passed. 

Agni always enjoyed arriving in the morning when he could set it up and have his own peaceful time as the sun rose higher in the sky before sitting between the buildings and shining down the road to show the beauty of his shop. 

Today, he was finishing a bouquet for an older woman when the door chimed open and the glass caused the light to reflect into his eyes, the tall man squinting and welcoming whoever entered as he handed the light pot off. He's thanked before the woman turns away, Agni's eyes following her careful hold of the pot until his attention is captured to the man standing in front of the rows of potting soil stacked against the far wall. 

He's dressed in an expensive looking suit, dark colors with pale skin and darker hair framing an angular face with almost red eyes searching the establishment for something certain, or nothing specific at all. 

His red eyes look around the room in an expression of confusion before they land on Agni, the lost look disappearing as he approaches the front counter quickly. 

Agni stands straight and smiles at him.

''Welcome!'' he chimes. His voice makes the other hesitate with his response before his throat bobs and his head nods. 

''Hello...'' his voice is as smooth as his skin and suit look. ''I need some flowers.''

''Any sort in particular?''

''Not entirely. I just need some, quickly.''

''Ah, alright. What color?''

''Nothing too bright.''

''I have white.''  Agni steps out from around the counter and brushes past the other towards the assortment of white flowers ranging from tulips to orchids. ''What are they for, anyways?''

''I needed to grab some flowers as decoration for a meeting and managed to forget when I was going back. Would these work?''

The dark-dressed man motions to the tulips and Agni nods, collecting two bunches in his hands and smiling at the other. The shorter man reaches for his wallet immediately as Agni approaches the front counter again and moves it over into vases for the other's safer travel. He fills them with the appropriate amount of water and moves the tulips around before sliding them across the counter towards the other. 

He's motions to the card reader and the other sticks it in, staring at it before his eyes glance to Agni.

''How long have you been here?'' he's asked with the other's dark eyebrow raised.

''A few years.'' Agni answers, leaning against the counter and pressing his palms flat against it with a soft smile on his face. ''I used to be the delivery boy.''

''I haven't ever seen this shop before.''

The other puts his pin in. 

''Many don't find it unless they're looking for it. This place mainly runs on people rushing in for a quick decoration, like you... but it isn't a problem! We still get hired for a few weddings now and again.''

''You don't get lots of business?''

''There's the same few elderly people that come in, or some moms.'' Agni reaches his hand over to the receipt printer as it begins to print it out. ''But the flower business isn't as it used to be. Not here, at least. The big companies survive in the big city.''

The other nods distantly, eyes losing themselves in Agni's face.

''What's your name? I'll ask for your help if I ever come in again.''

Agni smiles, taking the receipt and handing it over. 

''I'm the only employee. But I'm Agni.''

''Ah, my apologies.'' the shorter man takes the receipt and his fingers touch Agni's. He was right about this wealthy looking man having smooth skin. His fingers are wonderful and lithe, feminine almost but its evident he still has strength. ''I might have to call again... I'm Sebastian.''

Agni smiles. 

''It's nice to meet you, Sebastian! Don't be late for your meeting now, though. I wouldn't want to be the cause.''

Sebastian's eyes flick to the vases of tulips and he nods, small smile spreading across his face before he reaches for the necks of the vases and thanks Agni, receipt pinched between his last two fingers as he rushes out the door. 

Agni leans his elbows against the counter and leans over the front to watch Sebastian rush around the corner. He begins to lean back when a sleek black car drives past, window rolling up and shrouding his sight of a focused Sebastian in the driver's seat. 

-

Sebastian comes in two more times before the end of the month and the beginning of summer, asking for a few more bouquet's and spending more time in the shop each visit. The final time, Agni serves two more customers in the space of time Sebastian spends in the shop before he gives an excuse as to why he had to go. 

Agni is locking up the shop in the cool evening to get himself some dinner and head home when slow footsteps echoing against the pavement capture his attention. He raises his eyes and lowers his hand from the lock as Sebastian stares in return.

''Hello!'' he chimes. ''I can unlock the shop and get you flowers-''

''No, it's alright.'' Sebastian says. His hands are slipped into his trouser pockets, but he shows no signs of relaxation other than the looser position of his hair. ''I was coming this way anyways.''

Agni smiles and adjusts the strap of the back over his shoulder, resting his hand on the side and stepping closer to the other.

''I was just going to go get dinner, would you like to join me?''

The other seems to think about it for a second before nodding.

''Perhaps not a full meal. I only have a short while before I have to get back to work.''

They begin following the sidewalk towards the intersection together, Agni looking to the shorter man. 

''Where do you work?''

''Do you know Funtom?''

''Who doesn't?'' Agni laughs, remembering distinctly the headlines when Funtom moved their headquarters from Sweden to the city, taking up one of the largest skyscrapers to handle all of the national and international dealings. 

''I help the Phantomhive's directly.''

His eyes widen as he nods.

''Long hours, I imagine.''

Sebastian smiles.

''Early mornings, late nights.''

''What position are you in?''

''Secretary.''

Agni's mouth widens as they continue strolling together.

''You work for them directly, then.''

The other hums. 

''That's fantastic. I hope you're happy there.''

Sebastian stares up at him as Agni reaches the door of the small sandwich shop and opens it, stepping back and gesturing for him to enter first with a wide smile across his face. The other grins back and lowers his head as he steps inside the shop, Agni following him in as they're welcomed, waving to the employees stuck behind the glass cover. 

They stand behind the banisters where the line is supposed to begin as they stare up at the menu together.

''I'm not sure what to get...'' he hears Sebastian say. 

''They have hot and cold sandwiches, and salads, if you'd prefer. You can 'build-your-own', too.''

''What do you get?''

''I like the meatball sandwich, but that's more of a treat for myself.'' he says and smiles, glancing at Sebastian before peering back up at the menu's. ''BLT is too, but since it has tomato and lettuce I lie to myself and say its healthier.''

Sebastian chuckles beside him and orders himself a salad when it comes to it, Agni pushing his card away when he tries to pay, handing his own over instead and treating them both to cookies in place. A new batch of cookies are put into the oven to bake as they take their trays to the table between the window and the wall, pressed against the corner where Sebastian reclines in the stiff plastic chair and Agni begins to unwrap his sandwich. 

''How's your business been?'' Sebastian asks, his salad untouched.

Agni has bitten into the toasted bread already and lifts a finger, apologizing around the food in his mouth as he tries to chew quickly to answer the other's question. He swallows and wipes the corner of his mouth with the napkin before speaking.

''Good...'' he answers, using his tongue to move the piece of lettuce stuck between his back teeth away momentarily. ''I have a big party to decorate for soon and have to get all the bouquet's planned before then. Sometimes the orders can be... ridiculous, but they like having something memorable. It's worth being pricked by all the thorns at the end of it when you get to see their reactions.''

The other smiles gently, leg draped over his knee. 

He thinks the other's smile is nice. Agni likes how his lips raise at the corners and it caused his eyes to wrinkle some when he pulls his mouth too far in one direction, and when he laughs his nose wrinkles just a bit. They continue talking and Agni notices how often Sebastian will brush his dark hair away from his face and cause it to be tucked behind his ears, or how he sets his chin in his hand in a seductive way without truly realizing it. 

Agni enjoys how more animated Sebastian becomes when he's allowed to be listened to and converse, how much more he begins to use his hands and how much more often he'll smile or laugh. His shoulders relax and he worries less about his hair and more about how well their talk is going. 

He's charming, and has a sweeter side under that secretary position. 

It feels short-lived when his alarm sounds on his phone and Sebastian looks just as heartbroken that he has to go as Agni feels. 

The taller man stands with Sebastian as he picks his still untouched salad up and promises that he'll eat it later after work. Agni asks him to be careful and waves as he leaves, pushing the door open and heading back the way they had came. 

His memory sparks and he turns to the front counter where their cookies had been placed almost half an hour before hand. Agni grabs them and sprints outside, calling after Sebastian and rushing to him to hand the cookie over for the other to take. The gentle hands take it back and Sebastian stares at it before raising his eyes to Agni, Agni smiling and stepping back. 

''Have a good night...'' he says.

''You too...'' he hears as he turns away. 

-

Sebastian had stuffed the wrapped cookie in his trouser's pocket as he rushed into the Funtom building, taking the elevator to one of the higher levels to get to the main office and meet the head Phantomhive before being dismissed for the night.

He'll get a few hours sleep and then have to get up early again and follow the Phantomhive to a golf game the next day. He's already planning the whole day ahead for them, following along with the schedule he'd memorized in his head as he reaches his large apartment. The elevator open into the entryway and he removes his shoes at the front door before following the sleek floor towards the large kitchen where he sets his jacket down and begins removing his clothing, stripping on his way towards the bedroom. 

He unbuckles his pants when he steps into the adjoining bathroom, turning the shower on and feeling the weight in his pocket as the tips of his fingers slip over the edge of the wrapped cookie. Sebastian pulls it out and glances at it before setting it on the counter and slipping in under the water, nude.

Agni was too kind. He was the type of person that seemed to cry if you swatted a fly or killed a less-than-innocent bug. His flower shop seemed to suit him well, warm and welcoming. The gold decorations hung around the shop seemed to be a complimentary decision and Sebastian wondered what the other man's home looked like. 

The opposite of his own, he guessed.

Sebastian's home was white couches with marble and black linoleum floors with wall sized windows overlooking the city. It all matched in the same three colors, even his silverware and his plates, his home cleaned regularly by cleaners and the dining room rarely used. His decorations were modern art ranging between a few thousand to several thousand dollars while his clothing was worth more than a few cars he'd seen driving around the city. 

Agni probably had less than he needed, perhaps a studio apartment. Lots of gold and sunlight. Plants and that same welcoming aroma that made Sebastian pull to come back. Agni's shop felt like it could be home, more than Sebastian's own dark pit of a home where he rarely touched the thermostat and regularly had it at a cold temperature. 

It never bothered him; summers were hot, unforgiving and he usually had to spend them in his uniform suit while winters were cold and equally rude. He'd wrap himself in his blankets in his bed and slowly fall to sleep while he thought about the schedule for the next day ahead.

Did Agni have to plan ahead like this? He did for the party he was decorating for, and he seemed grateful to have it, too. Maybe he struggled with money or Sebastian was just guessing because Agni didn't wish after an apartment the size of Sebastian's and was happy with what he had.

Sebastian raises his head under the stream of water and allows it to rush over him, causing his skin to stick to his cheeks, steam raising around him. 

-

He's up early again every morning for the next few weeks, following Phantomhive internationally to South Asia for another business deal. It leaves him there for days and he wonders how the company is running back home, or how Agni is. He hadn't visited in a while and he felt rather... guilty, in a way. 

It didn't make much sense. Agni was busy with his shop and Sebastian was busy with his own job, he doubted that the taller man needed him snooping around his shop. But he had nice flowers and he always kept a charming conversation running. 

Once they're back home,Sebastian takes the short vacation he's given to rest and travels to Agni's shop the next. He wants to try and park in front of the meter placed directly beside the doors of the shop but instead has to drive around due to the white van with the pink insignia design on the side blocking the spot. 

The back doors are open and he spots Agni stepping in, crouched over to fit his larger frame inside as he carries organized pots with himself. Sebastian slows the car around the corner and illegally U-turns to park on the opposite side of the road before stepping out and quickly rushing across the pavement to get out of the way of the cars even though there wasn't any traffic. 

He approaches the back doors of the open van with a curious look, watching as Agni hums to himself and secures the plants, stepping back out and sighing before shutting the back doors. He begins to turn, bumping into Sebastian and jumping in surprise. His mouth opens and his eyes widen, eyebrows raising as he lays his hand over his heart. 

''Oh, Sebastian!'' his shocked expression pulls into a smile and Sebastian finds himself allowing a small grin of his own spreading across his face. Agni pats his heart and takes a deep breath before lowering his hand from his chest. ''It's been a while! How have you been?''

''Good.'' he answers. ''I had to go out of country for a while... business deals.''

Agni nods in a knowing way before something clicks in his head and he looks over his broad shoulder to the van behind him.

''I'm sorry, but I've got to get going. It's that party I told you about. Here-'' Agni goes around to the driver's side of the van and reaches in through the partially open window to pull one of the business cards out, flipping it over and writing something on the bland side before he hands it over to Sebastian. ''-it's my personal number. Call me later, we can go get drinks at the bar or something.''

Agni smiles at him and reaches for the handle of the door.

''It's good to see you, Sebastian.''

He raises his eyes to see the happy face hide in the van before it starts up, Agni rolling the window up and waving at him as he pulls away and into the road as the lights change and allows the traffic to move away smoothly. 

Sebastian stares at the number on the back of the card, eyeing the other side with the company number on the front and decides to place an order under the Funtom name for the upcoming annual dinner. He hoped that the Phantomhive's wouldn't mind, or notice, that they were going to someone different for their flowers, but they weren't ones for decoration.

He also hoped that he wouldn't incidentally buy Agni's whole shop out from under him. 

He adds Agni's number to his phone later to his phone but doesn't message him.

-

He finishes with the dark tie around his neck, gloved hands slowly allowing it to slip away from his grip as he lowers his hands and stares at the reflection of himself in the mirror. The hand raises once more and tucks his hair behind his ear, securing it place as he straightens his spine and slides his hands down his stomach to smooth his suit out. 

Sebastian turns away and follows the large staircase down to the main lobby of the building. Cars belonging to the decoraters were beginning to pull up and Phantomhive was busy staring towards them with a disdained look on his face. 

''Sir,'' he says. Blue eyes turn to him as he approaches with his hands folded behind his back. ''You need to change before greeting anyone.''

''Of course...''

Phantomhive always had a slight disconnect from the rest of the world, having a dislike for the existence of others around him with a mass amount of mistrust weighing in on his decisions. He did business, work, and seemed to care for his fiancé even if it seemed they couldn't bear each other at times. 

Sebastian follows him to the elevator and informs him of the names that would be at the dinner that evening, explaining to him what deals they had with who and why exactly these people were there for dinner at his headquarters. No doubt they were going to strike more deals up, or someone would get drunk and cause an issue, but Sebastian was entrusted with having it handled before it got out of hand.

He continues explaining from behind the door of the bathroom as Phantomhive changed on the other side, having a home in the headquarters itself. He steps back out and Sebastian points out the spots on his suit he needed to adjust or smooth out. A thanks is shot towards him, a rare statement, before they head out towards the dining area where the dinner would be hosted. 

It was a large space of the headquarters where rounded tables were set up and were being decorated with soft white tablecloths and expensive silverware. Dinner was to be brought out accordingly later from the kitchens and drinks were to be served once the guests arrived. Following that, food would be served before the guests were to be corralled out from the building. 

Sebastian spots Finny helping the recognizable Agni with a cart of flowers to set on the tables, carrying two boxes of the pots. He chose a beautiful violet flower to contrast the white of the decorations and sit well with the dark wood of the floor and the walls. He feels his heart quicken as he raises his chin further in hopes of Agni spotting him but he's too busy with the flowers and the rest of the people decorating to raise his eyes and see him. 

He slips into the next room behind Phantomhive and feels his heart sink as he does.

Agni sees him slip through the doorway with an expectant look, Finny explaining that that was Phantomhive himself with his secretary, Sebastian Michaelis. 

Sebastian looked sweet when he looked hopeful.

-

Agni wore his best suit, but even then it didn't seem to be enough to challenge the guests that arrived later that evening. He thought they looked wonderful, a rich dream walking on its own two feet to flow through the Phantomhive company doors and rest around the stark white tables. They seem pleased with his bouquet's in the middle of the tables and Agni grins before he's pulled away. 

He's invited to the kitchen to hang out with some of the workers that were closer with Sebastian. Finny seemed to think of him more like a scary big brother while Baldroy didn't seem to care, though he kept looking over his shoulder when he spoke about him. Meyrin was the sweetest, showing a daydreaming look on her face when she went into detail about Sebastian while Snake sat quietly. 

He wondered how this ragtag group ended up being here as an older gentlemen with grey hair joined them and asked that they help with collecting the plates. His name was Tanaka and he told Agni to stay where he was when he wanted to help, explaining that he was an important guest to the Phantomhive's as well. 

Agni can't keep himself from trying to help, finally being allowed to help wash some dishes before the night is over. 

Sebastian sees the grateful and relieved sigh leave Phantomhive's as he watches the final remainder of the guests leave the building, watching their cars drive away as he turns away from the window and grins at his secretary. 

''Thank whatever God is watching over me...'' he says. Sebastian chuckles and begins to follow him before the other raises his hand and stops. ''I'll be going to my parent's in the country later this week with Tanaka. You don't have to come with me. Take a vacation, or something.''

''Of course, sir. Thank you.'' The other pats his bicep and they both hear a crash from the kitchen. ''I'll see to that. Get some rest.''

The other nods and heads in the other direction as Sebastian crosses the floor to the kitchen, prepared to scold one of them as he pushes the doors open angrily with his brow already furrowed. He isn't prepared to find Agni crouched on the floor with Meyrin trying to pick up pieces to his broken vase, trying to explain to her that it was okay and that she didn't need to cry over the glass unless she was hurt. 

Sebastian comes to a stop slowly and continues to watch as Finny and Baldroy step to the side together and get out of the way of the possible fury that could come bursting from his mouth at any moment. Agni's eyes raise and meet Sebastian's, Meyrin looking over her shoulder at him with fear in her eyes. 

''Oh, hello!'' Agni is just as cheerful even if his tone is more tired than the usual chime. ''We had an accident.''

He finishes it with a smile as Sebastian comes closer, watching as Agni cups the shards carefully in his palm.

''Why are you holding it?'' he hisses. Agni looks at him in confusion as Sebastian fetches the dustpan and has the other drop the glass in very carefully before tossing it into the trash. He orders Baldroy to take the trash out in the can incase the bag ripped and Finny quickly left with him. ''You could have cut yourself.''

Agni checks his palm and shows it to Sebastian.

''But it's fine, see?'' He holds it closer and the closeness between them allows him to smell Agni's cologne. He smells of a spice he can't quite put his finger on and the flower's he's constantly surrounding himself with. His palms look gentle, scratched light from thorns and sticks, a fresh, thin cut on the curve of his palm underneath his thumb. 

''There-'' Sebastian points with a single finger towards the thin and non-lethal cut on his palm. ''-you cut yourself.''

Agni peers at it as Sebastian's hand takes his sleeve and leads him away from the kitchen. He follows him through the halls of the dark building until the other finds a first aid box and sighs softly as he unclasps it and gets the Neosporin out to apply a small amount to his cut. Sebastian takes his wrist gently and lowers the ointment to his skin, pressing it to his skin softly in the dim light of the surrounding skyscrapers. It's artificial reflection causes Sebastian's skin to glow gently in the light, Agni staring at him as he uses his pinky to rub it in with care before he lays two bandaids over it and presses them down. 

Sebastian steps back and both of them breathe better outside of each other's space, suddenly taking deep breaths of air in when the other steps away. Sebastian throws the trash away and closes the first aid box as Agni runs his thumb over the cushioned bump of the bandaid covering his small wound. 

''Do you mind if I take up that offer on drinks tonight?'' 

His voice seems to break into Agni's thoughts and his curious grey eyes lift to him. They soften once again and he smiles, shaking his head.

''I'd love to.''

Sebastian leads him to underground garage where they're both parked, meeting at the bar instead. He's not sure he can deal with the volume of voices a bar on a Saturday night will have, but Agni seems excited about trying the place out so he agrees and parks several minutes down the road near Agni's van. 

They meet together at the intersection and Agni leads him to the bar as they chat about the evening and what went on, Sebastian complaining freely about the guests.

''They did like your flowers, though.'' he states freely. Agni opens the door for him to enter first again with surprised eyes.

''I'm glad. But did you and Mr. Phantomhive enjoy them?''

Sebastian steps inside the wall of noise caused by conversation and music and feels his head spin momentarily as he tries to think of what his response was to Agni's question. The dizzy feeling grows stronger, swimming around his skull as he tries to focus on a coherent thought. He steps back and wonders if he'll end up falling back out the door but strong hands steel him on his shoulders. 

Reality phases back in and he finds himself being held in place by a worried Agni who promises that they can leave the bar if they need to and find somewhere quieter. He has the idea of inviting Agni back to his apartment, maybe see if they can drink enough to fuck, but forces it out of his head. 

Agni deserves more than to be fucked quickly and left behind like he does with most others he meets at these gatherings. 

''No, it's alright.'' he tells him, rubbing between his eyes. 

''Are  _you_  alright?'' Agni asks. Grey eyes and a worried fire come into Sebastian's vision and he nods once again. 

''I'll be fine.'' he promises, giving a soft smile as reassurance. 

Agni's hands slip from his shoulder and he allows the shorter man to lead the way. He gestures to the open booth in the corner as he approaches the bar to grab them drinks. He brings back some light drinks for them to enjoy, deciding to go a different way with approaching Agni as he did with the others he met and had some interest in. 

Usually he'd flirt them to hell and back and tease them until they were too desperate to wait to get back home to fuck him, but Agni was something entirely different. 

Sure, sexy and sweet and he could imagine himself under him, or riding him, but something about him made Sebastian feel like he could give more than that. He never properly had a serious relationship in the sense of romance or dating, not something that could be categorized as normal, at least. 

He'd had the first love when he was a teenager but once he was older and into his twenties he scoped out the gay bars for any man willing to do something with him and he was more than happy to lend himself over for a night of fun or even a quickie in the bathroom. He hadn't thought about dating since then, and after taking the job for the Phantomhive company, he never had the time.

Maybe Agni could... understand that. 

Just because Agni showed compassion to him didn't mean he wanted anything romantic. 

''This is good.'' Agni tells him and causes his eyes to raise at the statement. He's all smiles and sweet gestures again, ordering them food when Sebastian had enough to buy all the bottles off the shelves two times over. Agni's tongue slips out of his mouth momentarily to lick the lingering taste of the alcohol from his lips and its enough to stir the fire in Sebastian's abdomen. ''Being out with friends.''

He arches his eyebrow momentarily as his fingers rest around the edge of his glass. 

''Friends?''

Agni nods, swirling his drink and looking into it before glancing to Sebastian.

''I'm... I assumed we were friends.''

''Oh, no, it's alright-'' Sebastian breathes out a laugh and smiles. ''-I simply haven't been... addressed as a friend in quite a while...''

Agni gives that soft and warm smile to him again and the sickly sweet fire takes the space in his stomach instead, causing it to rise to his chest where it burns harshly in his heart and begins to follow his blood through his veins. 

''I haven't had one in a while, either.'' he admits.

''I could be your friend.'' Agni tells him, resting his chin in his palm with his grey eyes wide and watching. ''I already consider you mine.''

_Mine._

''I'll do the same in return.'' Sebastian tells him, raising his glass. Agni raises his chin and his glass, clinking them together. ''To our  _friendship_.''

Agni's smile spreads across his face and Sebastian grins. 

-

The pool Sebastian is floating through contains him and one other that sits with their feet in the water. He breathes in and pushes himself under the surface, craning his body so he turns and his stomach glides above the floor of the water. He gently swims through, eyes following the ripple of the light against the tile under his body as he continues weightlessly. 

Sebastian swims forward and reaches the shallower end of the pool where he presses the sole of his foot against the ground and stands from the water, water running from his shoulders and through the curves of his muscles as he straightens his back. 

He pulls the swimming cap off of his head and his goggles follow, Sebastian wading through the water to the steps, stepping out and approaching his towel to dry himself. He drapes it over his shoulder and picks his phone up. There aren't any new notifications from anyone, or any urgent messages from the Phantomhive's. 

He almost feels bored until the emails come in and he spends the next few hours responding to them accordingly and is going through his contacts to find a certain number for a client when he stumbles across Agni's name and presses his thumb against it. He still hadn't sent him a message, or even tried to. 

Sebastian opens the contact information and scrolls through it before reaching the keyboard. His thumb hovers over the letters in the silence of his apartment before he closes his computer and pushes it to the opposite couch cushion, sitting forward and resting his elbows against his knees. He leans over his phone and curls his toes into the white rug under his toes before he sighs and uses both hands to send a message to Agni. 

-

He's walking from his car to meet Agni outside of the club they agreed to go to when he notices the larger form of the other man waiting outside patiently, eyes staring towards the neon sign above his head as Sebastian grows closer and makes his presence known. 

Agni gives him the same welcoming, happy smile when Sebastian arrives and they step inside together, the backs of their hands stamped and low purple lights reflecting across the dark walls. Sebastian is trusted to lead the way, Agni's fingers pressed gently to his arm so he didn't lose him in the crowd as he hovers behind through the tightly pressed community of drunk party-goers dancing together to the bass of the music. 

Sebastian brings him to the bar and leans over the front, ordering them drinks as Agni presses his palm against it and looks towards the higher levels of the club where the balconies hold a further amount of people dancing, lights shining over them. Sebastian leans fully against the bar, hips pushed out and foot crossed over his ankle as their drinks are made.

Agni leans into him to ask him something, Sebastian closing his eyes momentarily to breathe in his cologne gently. He still smells like his flowers, fresh and kind. Sebastian raises his hand and drapes it over Agni's shoulder gently as the taller man leans in to speak in his ear, voice loud and breath hot against his skin. 

He feels goosebumps rise following the brush of air as his hand burns under the touch of Agni's shoulder, Sebastian allowing himself to press his hand further against it to feel the structure and strength of his muscle. He pushes his mouth closer to Agni's ear to respond, letting his bottom lip brush against the side of the other's ear as he gives his explanation. 

He grins as Agni's hand slides closer on the railing of the bar and brushes the underside of his ribcage covered by a tight black shirt, sheen in fabric and draped softly over his skin. He reaches for their drinks, leaning into Agni who brings his head back to watch. Sebastian gets their glasses and hands one to Agni as he raises his chin to him, watching as the other grins under the purple glow of the lights and accepts the drink. 

''Thank you.'' he mouths. 

Sebastian cheers with him and leans further against the strong arm pressing against his ribs. He raises the rim of the glass to his lips and lets the lime flavored alcohol slip into his mouth, Sebastian licking the taste of the alcohol away from his lips momentarily at the same time Agni does. The taller man laughs quietly under the loud volume of the music and sets his glass back on the surface of the bar. 

They finish their glasses there at the bar, gravitating closer until their thighs are pressed together. Sebastian sets his empty drink on the counter and looks to the main floor taken up by moving bodies before motioning Agni to stoop down to his mouth. 

''Dance with me?'' he asks into his ear, brushing his lip against it again. 

Agni nods but is slow to pull away, pressing his palm softly against Sebastian's shoulder as the shorter man leads them away and towards the floor as a low rhythm song begins playing and the darker lights shine over them with the occasional pink flickering. 

He turns and places his hand on the taller man's shoulder, fingers sliding down before he wraps them around his wrist and pulls him into the center of the floor. The other around them dance together, bumping against them lightly as Sebastian begins to dance with him. Agni doesn't seem to know what he's doing and allows the shorter man to lead, wrapping his arms around his neck to feel larger hands pressing against his hips. Agni's eyes flutter momentarily as he presses himself fully against him and begins moving his body methodically with the music. Agni moves with him and his hips sway more confidently when Sebastian presses his palm against the side of his belt and moves him with gentle presses, turning his body and pressing the curve of his ass against his groin instead. 

The change of position causes Sebastian's palm to press against the side of Agni's neck, Agni resting his hands on his hips still and bringing his head down to Sebastian's chin. His breath pants into his ear while Sebastian sways himself and grips him lightly, turning his head so their lips and noses brush. 

Sebastian keeps his arm wrapped around the back of Agni's neck, the two of them moving together as one while the rest of the club continues without a second glance around them. He slips his fingers into the short strands of white hair and brings his hand further up until he's cupping the back of Agni's head and cradling him to his back.

Agni's arms have slipped further around him but they still hold him lightly, fingers carefully following the buckle of his belt and the leather around his waist until Sebastian grips his hair and presses their lips together harshly. The other surges into it and an immense amount of passion follows, his arms finally tightening around Sebastian's waist. 

He turns in his grip and his arm slips away from his head, their kiss breaking before Sebastian surges back into it and accidentally backs Agni into another couple behind them. The taller man apologizes before leaning down to his ear and suggesting that they leave the bar entirely to continue. 

They make it to Sebastian's car and he drives them down the road towards his apartment, Agni's hands gently tracing a an infinity pattern in his clothed thigh. He wishes the other will move his hand further over, cup his hard-on or do something to relieve him. 

Sebastian is eager, parking quickly in the garage under the apartment building and barely remembering the hand brake to kiss Agni again. The other kisses back softly and both of them continuously push into it, forcing themselves to step out of the car and follow the path to the elevator. 

Sebastian wraps his arm around Agni's waist and drags him to the elevator, the taller man stumbling with him with a bright smile accompanying the gentle brush of red in his face. His arms wrap around Sebastian's shoulders, stumbling into the elevator with him as Sebastian loosely puts his floor level in to press Agni against the closed doors and kiss him eagerly. Agni's hands press against his lower back, Sebastian's fingers hooking in the other's belt as they kiss in the elevator. 

They fall out together, the doors opening suddenly from behind Agni's shoulder blades and causing them both to tumble against the floor of Sebastian's apartment. Agni chuckles under him and Sebastian breathes out a laugh before leaning down to kiss again. He straddles him on the floor of the entryway and hears the elevator close from behind him, Sebastian's fingers sliding in through the short locks of white hair as he presses his lips against Agni's. 

Gentle fingers begin to play with the hem of his shirt, pressing against the skin of his stomach. Sebastian stands suddenly and kicks his shoes off, pulling Agni to stand as the other kicks his own off and follows him eagerly down the entryway towards the couch in the living room. The shorter man removes his thin button up from his pants and pinches the corners before lifting it up over his head in a feminine manner, draping it over the hook of the statue beside his bookshelf. 

The hands find his skin again and Sebastian turns, taking Agni by the collar and lifting it to pull it from his shoulders. Agni lifts his arms as Sebastian pulls, lowering a hand to pull from the bottom. It raises and reveals a well-muscled stomach and chest, the shirt discarded behind the both of them. Agni continues with the passionate and caring kisses as Sebastian nips at his lower lip and causes the other to jerk his head back. He's surprised, but it doesn't turn him away. In place, Agni stoops his head and kisses Sebastian's throat, pressing him against the back of the couch in the dark. 

It causes Sebastian to stop, leaning his head back further as the caring lips and wet tongue leave marks on his skin towards the curve where his collarbones meet. Sebastian lets out a breath shallowly as Agni lowers himself and kisses his chest, his tongue a whisper across his skin as he lingers on his nipples and pulls a gentle moan from his mouth. The taller man falls further to his knees and kisses at his stomach, the passionate, open mouth kisses ending at his belt. 

Agni raises his eyes to Sebastian to ask for permission quietly. Sebastian reaches for his belt to give it to him, Agni stopping his hands to do it himself. He does it slowly, almost teasingly, and finally unbuckles it. He pulls it from the belt loops around his waist and drapes it over the back of the couch beside Sebastian's hips before his thumb works on the button of his pants. The zipper is loud in the silence of the apartment, fingers pulling the gold zipper down as Agni's other hand pulls them down gently. 

His lips press softly against Sebastian's hip bones, Agni pressing his face into his skin momentarily as he hooks his fingers into the lining of his underwear. He kisses the new expanse of skin revealed, avoiding the cock now free and pressing against Sebastian's stomach. He's leaking drips of precome at the head, Agni running his hands over his thighs dotted with dark hair instead of doing anything to aid him. 

He raises his head and kisses the skin above the head of his cock before kissing the tip and licking the precome from it. Sebastian's breath hitches as Agni continues, taking the head of the cock in his mouth and sucking carefully, stroking and rubbing him slowly to his orgasm. Sebastian lowers his head and moans as Agni wraps his fingers around the base of his shaft, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten. He warns him, Agni pulling away before Sebastian could come against his tongue. 

His legs shake lightly and Agni presses kisses to his thighs, beginning to stand. He wraps his arms under Sebastian's ass and lifts him from the floorboards, Sebastian laying himself against his shoulder. He wraps his legs around his waist and raises his head, grinning down at him. 

''Where's your room?'' Agni asks. 

''You can take me against a wall, I won't complain.''

Agni's mouth widens in surprise with his eyes, Sebastian breathing out a laugh as the other shakes his head. 

''I can't do that.''

''Aw,'' Sebastian pouts as Agni carries him to his room. ''Why not?''

''I want to do it properly.''

''Properly?'' He slips from his arms and leads him to his room on light feet. ''There's no proper way to  _fuck_ , Agni.''

''Maybe not, but there is to making love.'' Agni tells him. He arches an eyebrow at him as he wraps his fingers around the doorknob, bringing him inside his room with floor to ceiling windows and the large black bed in the center. Agni kisses his cheek and pushes him lightly to the bed before Sebastian drops himself onto it. 

He cups Agni through his pants, raising his hands to work on getting him just as nude as Sebastian. Agni helps him through the process, for whatever reason, and wants to kiss him sweetly at any opportunity he's given. Sebastian takes him in his mouth and hears a startled gasp once he begins pushing it further into the back of his throat. He feels his jaw aching, struggling with the larger size of Agni but he wasn't going to quit. 

Agni warns him that he's going to come but before he has any chance of pulling back, Sebastian swallows around him and pulls his mouth off. It leaves a string or two of saliva behind, Agni wiping his face gently and rubbing his cheek with his thumb before kissing the top of his head and gesturing him to lay back. Sebastian points out where the lube is and lays back, Agni positioning him on the pillows and making sure he was relaxed before kissing his inner thighs and cupping the backs of his knees to bring his legs up onto his broad shoulders. 

Sebastian isn't used to being treated like this in sex. 

Agni acts as if he's fragile, he wants to be careful with the rate at which they go, made sure Sebastian was pleased before himself. He extends the kind and caring persona into sex, or  _love-making_ , as he called it. He makes sure the rate of his fingers stretching him are okay for him, that he's comfortable, that it isn't too much or not enough. 

He's the same when he finally enters him. He's slow, still careful, and most of all caring. He kisses Sebastian's cheeks, his nose, intertwines their fingers when he picks up a faster pace and Sebastian wonders if its for Agni to console himself as he pushes himself deeper inside. But no, Agni focuses the pleasure onto Sebastian as they continue. Sebastian begs that he goes faster and even then he's regularly checking on him, pressing his face into his neck and panting as his thrusts become more sporadic and his begins gripping Sebastian's hands just a bit too tight. 

Sebastian rocks his hips and arches heavily off of the bed, pressing his stomach and chest into Agni as his head rolls further back into the pillows. His comes against both of them, creating a mess of their stomach's. Agni pulls out and Sebastian's legs fall from his shoulders, the shorter of the two coming down slowly from his high with happy gasps as Agni strokes himself to the edge. Sebastian wraps his hand around him and strokes with him, Agni spilling over his stomach with a deep groan that rocks Sebastian deep inside his chest. 

Agni is sweating and blushing, coming down from his own high as Sebastian runs his hands over his chest and muscles. He kisses his throat and Agni pulls away to slip into the bathroom. He comes back to wipe Sebastian off, Sebastian reminding him that Agni got it on himself too. He takes the second wipe and cleans Agni's stomach off before dropping back against his pillows.

The other lowers himself to the blankets and lays his head near Sebastian's on the pillows, chest still rising and falling in a quick manner, his fingers finding the expanse of skin between his ribs and his hips to trace and hold. It's methodical and slow, Sebastian finding himself sleepy and tired after their intercourse. He falls asleep as Agni presses feather light kisses to his shoulder, nodding off in the moonlit bedroom. 

-

Agni is broad shoulders and muscled back when Sebastian opens his eyes in the morning. He seems to soak up the sun from where he sits at the edge of the bed, head lowered so he can rub the grime from tired grey eyes and cranes his neck so it cracks. 

Sebastian blinks and yawns softly, finding that Agni had tucked him under the covers at some point during the night, both of them still nude. 

The noise from his yawn captures the other's attention and Agni turns to look over his shoulder at him, giving a soft smile with a thread of sleep still clinging to his face. There's markings on his arms and his chest to show the position he'd been laying in for most of the night, red and beginning to fade away. 

''Good morning.'' Agni says. 

Now would be the time he would respond and ask that the other person would leave, but Agni was a welcomed sight in his bed.

''Good morning.'' he answers and pushes himself to sit up. Instantly Sebastian moves to lean against him, Agni opening his arm and accepting him into his embrace as his fingers brush back messy locks of black hair. He presses his face into the curve of the other's neck and breathes in gently, resting his hand on Agni's hip. ''I didn't think you would stay.''

''Only if you asked me to.''  His fingers continue to slide through Sebastian's black hair, the curve of his palm brushing over the tip of Sebastian's ear as he turns to press a kiss to the side of his forehead. He notices the goosebumps across Agni's skin and reaches to pull the sheets and blankets higher over him, forearm brushing against the side of his cock in the process. 

''You seem cold.'' he tells him. Agni shivers as Sebastian wraps his arms further around him and leans so he's pushing Agni to lay against the pillows. He stretches his legs once he has the larger man on his back, pushing Agni's knees apart innocently. 

''I was just wondering if your heater worked.'' 

''It's summer, I don't touch the thing.''

Agni's hand slides down from his neck towards his lower back where it brushes over the bundle of muscles and traces a large patter across his spine as it makes its way back up. He tries cupping Sebastian's face before the shorter man feels something within him cause him to disconnect from the situation before him.

He rolls from the other, undraping himself and pressing the soles of his feet against the floor to follow it towards his large closet to get dressed. He can barely hear the shuffle of movement belonging to Agni in his bedroom as he pulls new underwear on, fingers gripping the lining of it to drag it on. 

Sebastian steps out as he zips his pants closed, watching as Agni scours the room for his clothing. He begins to dress slowly, eyes watching Sebastian as he brushes past and slips through the doorway while his fingers pull his shirt on over his head. Agni follows him out and picks his clothing up from the floor, dressing beside his couch as Sebastian opens the cabinets and finds the coffee he pushed into the very back, dragging it out and wiping the dust from the top with his fingers before setting it on the counter beside the coffee maker. 

''Do you drink coffee?'' he asks, looking over his shoulder at the other.

Agni nods, pulling at the chest of his shirt and brushing his fingers through his hair. Sebastian turns away again with his cold front put up as the other approaches the kitchen island and leans against it. The air grows stiff and unsure between the both of them, Sebastian listening to the machine whir as it makes Agni's cup of coffee. The shorter man sets the cup on the counter of the island once its finished, finding the sugar and opening the fridge to get the milk out. 

He hears the other pouring the sugar into his drink as he lifts the container of milk from the door of the fridge. Sebastian wraps his fingers around the cap and twists, hearing it crack as congealed milk crumbles from the rim and falls in flecks onto his hand. He grimaces and pulls the cap off, hovering his nose near the top and sniffing. His grimace grows stronger and he pulls his head away quickly before glancing inside and finding it slowly turning to rotten butter within. 

Sebastian screws the cap back on and sets the milk on the counter to turn to the sink and wash his hands. 

''The milk has gone bad.'' he says, turning the faucet on and pouring soap into his palm. 

''That's alright.'' Agni says, sipping his coffee. ''Thank you, for all of this.''

''All?'' he asks, washing the soap from the surface of his knuckles and turning the faucet off. Sebastian grips the hand towel and turns, drying his palms and wrists as he raises his eyes to the other man. 

Agni nods, pursing his lips together after a sip of his coffee. His hair is still ruffled, sticking up and pressed down in certain areas. There's a marking on his neck that draws down towards his collarbone that Sebastian left behind. It makes him ache inside as Agni yawns and wraps his fingers around the handle again. 

''Taking me to that club. I had a lot of fun... I just hope that I didn't rush you last night with that.''

He was taking the blame for something that Sebastian caused. Agni was the one who was trying to take his time while Sebastian was trying to get a good shag out of him. 

''I have work soon.'' he lies. 

Agni's eyes widen in realization and he takes a large gulp of his coffee, apologizing for keeping him from his job. Sebastian slows him down as he attempts to wash his own cup out, using a gentle hand to press against his forearm before he removes the cup from his grasp and nods to him when Agni thanks him again for his hospitality. 

He steps away and wishes him well before finding his shoes at the front door and excusing himself from the apartment. 

It's suddenly far larger and emptier, the air conditioning whirring to life and forcing out a cold breeze. 

-

Agni wonders if he had done something wrong or made Sebastian uncomfortable in the environment of his own home. 

There wasn't any point during the night that Sebastian seemed uncomfortable, not by how he kissed him or bit at his skin. By the feeling of his nails in his back, Agni had assumed that he was enjoying himself and he had asked the shorter man enough times throughout the night if what he was doing was alright.

Agni sighs and turns to face the new delivery of potting soil before hoisting the bags onto his shoulders and carrying them into the front part of his store to stack on one another close to the door. 

Maybe Sebastian didn't want to get attached emotionally like Agni was beginning to, or perhaps he felt nothing and simply wanted to have sex. Agni could have read his emotions wrong, or Sebastian was reading his  _own_  wrong. 

Agni drops the final bag of potting soil on the top of the stack as the store's phone begins ringing. He crosses the floor and reaches over the counter to reach for it, pressing his stomach against it and teetering so far forward that his feet rise off of the floor. He huffs and brings it to his ear as he leans back and presses his heels back against the concrete. 

He takes the party order and begins planning what type of flowers would be best for it. 

 

It's been three weeks with few communication rising between Agni or Sebastian, which is rather disappointing but he doesn't want to allow himself to get to close to the shorter man again in fear that he would get his hopes too high only to be brought down again. 

He truly liked Sebastian and felt like he messed up by going along with having sex that night, feeling that if they had held off and established more of a relationship together that they could have kept their friendship strong. But now, they wished each other a good day and Agni felt like he was being brushed off frequently by the other. 

Agni drives the flower shop van to its location several miles outside of the city for a small wedding. He spends most of the day putting the flowers in the right places and allowing the bride to set up her own bouquet to carry down the aisle and throw to her bridesmaids once the service was over. 

They marry in front of the sunset and Agni is sure he recognizes a few in the crowd watching as he continues to set up more flowers at the dinner tables for the wedding, but he can't be entirely sure. 

He can't be sure until Bardroy approaches him and asks him about he and Sebastian before his attention is grabbed by a bridesmaid. Agni watches him go and furrows his eyebrows in question until he recognizes the lithe figure dressed in black acting as a shadow to the rest of the crowd as the sun dips further below the horizon. 

The fairy lights draped around the wedding light up as it grows darker and the air grows cooler, Agni excusing himself and taking a tulip in his hand as he gravitates closer to Sebastian with the knot growing stronger in his stomach. He's anxious and excited, unsure if Sebastian knows how pretty he looks in front of the setting sun in the coming twilight. But by the way Sebastian turns and moves his head, his hair swinging over his face, he's sure the man has  _some_  idea. 

Those red eyes widen in surprise as Sebastian lowers a cigarette from his mouth and coughs the smoke from his mouth, dropping it and putting it out under the heel of his shoe as Agni steps closer with the tulip behind his back. 

''I'm sorry.'' is the first thing out of Agni's mouth. Sebastian watches his lips as they form the words before his eyes lower to the arm hiding behind the larger man's back with interest. He shakes his head and gives a forced smile.

''I'm not sure what you're apologizing for.'' Sebastian answers as Agni shuffles in the dirt in front of him and shrugs his shoulders.

''For making you uncomfortable.''

Agni is sure he could have made his apology better in some way, but Sebastian continues to stare at him in confusion before he looks towards the crowd as the bride and the groom arrive and they cheer in response. His red eyes hover over the guests before he steps to the side and his gentle hand touches Agni's elbow as a welcome to join him. 

He walks with him, a foot behind so Sebastian couldn't sneak a glance to the arm still behind his back. The shorter man stops several yards from the service and slips his hands through his hair to tuck his longer black strands behind his ears before he pushes his fingers into his back pockets. 

''You didn't make me uncomfortable.'' he promises and shifts his weight onto his right foot. It causes his hips to cock some to one side as his eyes raise to the raising twilight. ''I'm... well, I don't do much more than fuck someone and throw them to the side most times. I don't do much romance.''

Agni nods slowly as he listens, Sebastian flicking his eyes to him. 

''You don't...'' Agni bites his tongue momentarily as Sebastian's expectant eyes continue to watch him. ''I would like to do more with you. Than that... we can still do that but-''

Sebastian breathes out a laugh and turns to Agni fully. Both of them look over their shoulders to the party behind them as laughter sounds out at the bride and groom's speeches. Agni looks back at Sebastian and the other slowly turns his eyes in response. 

Agni lifts his hand and presses his palm gently to the side of Sebastian's jaw. He cups his face and gives a sweet smile to how Sebastian's eyes flutter shut and he tilts his face to press his cheek into Agni's thumb. The taller man laughs gently and rubs the pad of his thumb against a sharp cheekbone that can't help but begin to nuzzle some into his touch. 

One of Sebastian's hands raise to Agni's hip and his shirt is gripped to pull him closer. The shorter man opens bashful eyes in confusion at his own actions as Agni steps closer with the pull and presses their chests together. He pushes Sebastian's face to look at him gently and dips his head to kiss him as his arm is removed from behind his back. 

Sebastian pulls his face back and they breathe hotly together.

''What's wrong?'' Agni asks.

Sebastian shakes his head.

''I'll taste like my cigarette.'' 

''Do I look like I'm worried about that?''

The other chuckles and Agni slips the tulip into Sebastian's breast pocket before reaching into his slacks to pull out mints. He offers one to Sebastian as he looks down to his chest at the flower. He touches it gently and the tip of his finger brushes the petals before he raises his head and accepts the mint. Agni watches him slip into his mouth, Sebastian then hovering his mouth closer to Agni's who tries to kiss him again.

He's successful this time, gentle lips pressing against his own and fire being added to the passion as Sebastian deepens it. He feels the other's lips part before the taste of mint is pressed into his mouth, Agni tilting his head and wrapping his arms tighter around the other's middle.

Sebastian pulls away and brushes his bottom lip with his finger, smiling at the twilight and meeting Agni's gaze for a glance.

''That wasn't so bad...'' Sebastian says. Agni smiles in return and the other cups his head to bring him down for another kiss, stronger and fluctuating between passion and tenderness as Sebastian tries to solve exactly what emotion he wanted to show.

Agni hums into it as the other's arms slip further around the back of his neck and hums just as loud in response.

Agni smiles and it causes the kiss to break, but Sebastian is smiling in return. His nose and eyes wrinkle as he does so and Agni can feel his heart blooming as he stares at the beautiful man wrapped in his arms. 


End file.
